A Kitten For Kai
by Wolfchilde
Summary: This has nothing to do with Rei and Kai yaoi! Kai finds a lost kitten and takes it back to the Bladebreakers, giving everyone a chance to see his sensitive side.But along with this little kitten, many bigger promblems will follow.Chapter 10 up!
1. Forgotten

Disclaimer: As you may have already guessed, I do not own beyblade...yet evil grin

* * *

**- Ch.1 Forgotten -**

Kai walked down the empty street. It was drizzling but just one look at the grey sky suggested that Mother Nature had something else in store. Not that he cared, not like they'd care; he was just 'Mr. Grumpy' the 'Sour Puss' the quiet one, the mature one-the loner. He hated it, he hated that they would never look through his shell, the walls that he had built for himself, his defense. Then again, did he really want them to see through those walls? He didn't know any more.

_I am a question to the world,_

_Not an answer to be heard,_

_Or a moment,_

_That's held in your arms,_

All he had ever wanted was approval. That was all. He remembered vaguely when his brother, Alexei, had died. He had wanted nothing more than for his brother to look at him, and say "Good job Kai," to have him smile. _To make him proud…_He knew this was impossible now, Alexei was gone, he wasn't coming back. His mother's heart was broken. She had always favored Alexei, maybe because he looked less like his father, the father that had left them.

Maybe, if he could just start out by telling them that, just a little bit at a time. How would they react?

_And what do you think you'd ever say?_

_Oh, Kai! I'm so sorry! You poor thing…._ The list of probable reactions whizzed through his head.

_I won't listen any way?_

No, he wouldn't tell them, it was better if things just stayed the way they were. If any of his experiences had taught him anything it would be that - Change is bad, it only brought pain and death.

_You don't know me,_

_And I'll never me what you want me to be,_

His mother had grown distant, she wouldn't eat, wouldn't sleep. Worst of all, she wouldn't look at him. He nearly smiled despite the sad memories, at the pain he had felt all those years ago. One day he had dressed in his brothers cloths, and walked in to his mother's room, "Momma?" She had looked at him first with joy, then with disappointment, and finally hate. "You will never be Alexei." She had said, her voice choked with an angry sob.

_And what do you think you'd understand?_

_I'm a boy, no, I'm a man,_

_You can't take me,_

_And throw me away,_

But that's what she had done; she had left him at his Grandfather's abbey, that hell hole.

_And how can you learn what's never shown?_

_Yeah, you stand there on your own,_

_They don't know me,_

_Cause I'm not here,_

Kai's head snapped up at the loud growl the sky produced_. Just as well_ he thought _it_ _doesn't matter_. As he continued to walk, the storm made itself known. Sheets of rain assaulted Kai's lone figure. Each one seemed to penetrate the skin, leaving him cold inside.

_And I want a moment to be real,_

_Want to touch things I don't feel,_

_Want to hold on and feel I belong,_

Suddenly, Kai heard something other than the rain. A soft sound, a sound lost amid the world's harsh reality. _But he heard it_.

_And how can the world want me to change?_

_They're the ones that stay the same,_

_You don't see me,_

_But I'm still here,_

He stared in to the mouth of the alley, the sound once again bounced off the cold walls. Listening as closely as the rain would allow, he followed the small sound to a soaked cardboard box.

Carefully he reached in to the box. He felt something soft touch his finger tips. He heard the sound again, a mew?

_And you see the things they never see,_

_All you wanted I could be,_

_Now you know me, _

_And I'm not afraid,_

Hesitantly he drew out the warm ball of fluff, a small grey kitten. The big eyes stared up at him and despite himself Kai felt his heart throb. He had been like that once, alone, scared, cold. No one had come to help him, to comfort him. Maybe he could make things different for this kitten.

The little beast mewed again, this time louder. Kai smile at it and hugged it to his chest protectively. "It's okay little Ushka." He cooed "It's okay."

_And I want to tell you who I am,_

_Can you help me be a man?_

_They can't break me,_

_As long as I know who I am,_

He pondered over his last statement _Ushka?_ In Russian it meant someone who was greatly loved and respected. _Ushka…_

_They can't tell me who to be,_

_Cause I'm not what they see,_

_Yeah, the world is still sleepin' and I keep on dreamin' for me,_

_And their words are just whispers and lies that I'll never believe, _

The small kitten mewed, rubbing the silky head against him lovingly. As he held the kitten in his arms suddenly felt a great responsibility weighed upon him. He was responsible for this kitten's life, and he wasn't going to let it down. He had hurt so many others in the past; this kitten wasn't going to be one of them.

_And I want a moment to be real,_

_Want to touch things I don't feel,_

_Want to hold on and feel I belong,_

_And how can the world want me to change?_

_They're the ones that stay the same,_

_You don't see me,_

_But I'm still here, _

_I'm still here, _

"C'mon Ushka, let's go home." The kitten looked up at him, the giant eyes shined hopefully. _Home…_

_I'm still here,_

Ushka mewed at him, as if in disbelief. Kai cradled him gently and only one word was spoken, soft and warm as it erupted from his lips. "Home."

_I'm still here…._

* * *

So watcha think? Please read an' Review 


	2. Of Tigers and Kittens

Hey there! Due to my boring life I for you yet another chapter Oh yeah an' thank to those of you that reviewed !

I was struck by inspiration and changed my user name, I think I like it better than the old one. Watcha think?

Disclaimer- I , unfortunately, do not own beyblade... _sigh_

* * *

**Ch. 2- Of Tigers and Kittens**

Rei's Pov-

Exhausting. That's the one word I can think of to describe today. Kai was really pushing us out there, and for once I could sympathize with Tyson's complaining. I might have been able to stand it any other day, but today of all days… I felt as if the very air around me was trying to strangle me. The clouds looked ready to burst. Kai however, didn't seem to notice.

Maybe it isn't the thought of Kai pushing us to the brink that worries me….Maybe I'm more worried about him.

He's much harder on himself than he is with any of us. Late at night when he thinks I'm asleep, I'll watch him get out of bed, beyblade in hand. It's like he has a schedule. Every night at twelve. Heck! I don't think he even sleeps in the first place!

Tonight I had decided to confront him. I asked what he was doing up so late, he answered with the usual "Why do you care?"

"Because you disturbed my sleep that's why!" I retorted

"…" I raised an expectant eyebrow.

"I need to train." He answered bluntly. Naturally I didn't buy it, but what could I do to stop him? Once he puts his mind to something….I sigh and look towards the clock._ Tic tock tic tock…. _It's driving me insane! Just watching the minutes roll by like that, and not knowing whether or not he's safe. I turn my gaze back to the door, _c'mon, open!_

Maybe I should just get back to bed…There's no point in waiting up for him. I snuggled deeper in to the chair. Or maybe I should just yawn sleep here…

The minute my eyes close the familiar gnawing worry came back, relentlessly pounding at my innards.

I glance out the window. What was once a drizzle has now turned in to a full throttle storm, hacking away at the dojo and my conscious. _Oh Kai, please be okay! _

Normal Pov-

Kai opened the door as quietly as he could. He felt like one of those boys in those heart warming Disney movies. Sneaking in some sort of puppy or stray animal that he knew his parents wouldn't let him keep. _But this isn't a puppy,_ he reminded himself.

His gaze wondered over his surroundings. Suddenly his eyes caught sight of the sleeping tiger. _Had he waited up for me…? _He felt a pang of guilt run through him._ Maybe I should take him back to the room… _An impatient mew brought him back to reality.

Carefully he reached in to the roomy pocket of his cargo pants. The touch was greeted with another mew as the kitten was pulled out.

"Here we are little Ushka." His voice was low and soft. Despite the gruffness it had an oddly calming effect.

Gently he placed the little cat on the floor. The kitten curiously bounced around the room. This was new for Kai, he had heard of cats pouncing, but **bouncing**? Despite the warm feeling that had been growing inside him, Kai shivered.

Suddenly a thought occurred to him. He chanced a glance behind him and saw, much to his horror, that it was a mess of muddy shoe prints and kitten paws. _I'll just have to clean that later_. Kai sighed as the little kitten bounded back towards him. He couldn't help but smile.

He reminded him so much of what he wanted to be, of what he had never been able to be.

"Mew?" He looked down to see Ushka staring back up at him.

"I'm alright little one. I bet you're hungry though, huh?" he was answered by an exited purr. He chuckled, like his voice it was gruff put pleasant to hear. It was to this sound that Rei awoke.

To Rei it sounded like something that hadn't used in along time…A very long time.

He peered through blurry eyes at the boy and the cat. _Wait! Since does Kai have a cat! _

He watched as the unlikely pair walked into the kitchen, but not before the phoenix pulled off his muddy shoes.

Rei rubbed a hand over his eyes stilled glazed by sleep. With a groan he lifted himself off the couch and walked stealthily across the floor. His curiosity had gotten the better of him.

Carefully, he peered around the door way. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. _This was just too cute!_

The little kitten sat on the kitchen floor, mewing impatiently at the phoenix who had opened the fridge door and was now staring at its contents.

Kai voiced his thoughts aloud as he searched the fridge "Now what do little guys like you eat?" he said throwing a glance at the kitten who had mover up to his side, "I bet Rei would know, after all he is part cat. But I guess it would be best not to wake him."

Rei nearly laughed at hearing his name, _Man, if Kai only knew…_ he giggled inwardly.

Suddenly there was a loud crashing sound, "Shit!" Kai cursed as he looked at the mess he had made. _Yet another thing to clean up… _He thought tiredly. Hurridly he stuffed the items back into the fridge hoping no one had heard. He stopped for a moment pausing to look at the item in his hand "Cream!" he exclaimed happily. With an equally exited mew the little cat jumped on Kai's chest, pushing friend on to his back.

From his hiding position Rei was having trouble keeping his mirth in check. Who'd have ever thought that the cold captain of the Bladebreakers could be so playful?

"All right little one, cream it is." Kai said gently removing the affectionate little beast from his chest.

Carefully he poured the thick liquid in to a saucer, setting it down on the kitchen table. The kitten, despite his size, jumped swiftly after the cream.

Kai sat down, rubbing his tired eyes. "Maybe I shouldn't have gone out tonight," Kai said thoughtfully "But I needed a distraction." The kitten raised his head at Kai statement and the phoenix found he couldn't help but chuckle at the cream covered chin. "But then where would I be now, huh little Ushka?" Kai said stroking the silky coat. The little cat purred, enjoying the soft touch.

"You know Ushka, I think you're gonna like it here. The Bladebreakers are good people, even Tyson." Kai said laughter hanging in his voice, "I couldn't ask for a better team." The kitten mewed, acknowledging his statement.

Rei couldn't believe what he was hearing. _Kai, actually complimenting them! _Never had the phoenix complimented anyone, or at least not to his knowledge. He had only offered advice for them to become better. But now, even if Kai hadn't said it to his face, Rei couldn't help his chest swelling with pride. _It felt so good to get his approval_.

Suddenly the little kitten bounded off the table trotting over to Rei's hiding spot _Oh no… _Rei scarcely trusted himself to breath.

The small cat looked up at him with playful eyes. _Please, be a good cat and just go back to the kitchen, please! _Rei cried inwardly.The kitten looked at him curiously, not noticing that the cause of the peculiar behavior was himself.

Ignoring the pleading look Rei's eyes he pounced on him, unknowingly sinking little claws in to Rei's chest.

The Chinese blader yelped in surprise, the kitten withdrew his claws quickly, mewing apologetically.

Rei felt his heart warm at the sight of the little cat. He reached out with a hesitant hand to stroke the playful beast, when suddenly a familiar voice froze the blood in his veins.

"How long have you been there?"

* * *

Done! Well, that's it for now. Again, **Read** and **Review**! 


	3. Sorry

Hi ya! Tis I with yet another chapter! Sorry it took me a little bit longer than usual. I've been informed that Ushka is not a Russian word after all. -yikes- Ah well. I had looked up Russian names on google an dat's what I got. -sigh- Well, I guess it's too late to change his name now. At least it sounds cute, right?

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade. Trust me, if I did...Well let's just say that things would be different.

P.S - Thanks for all the reviews!

* * *

**Ch. 3 Sorry**

Rei felt his innards twist. Oh shit. This was it, he was going to die. No way around it.

"How long?" Kai demanded, his voice sounded like steel hitting ice. The little kitten's big eyes wandered back and forth between both of the bladders, clearly unaware of the tension.

Mustering as much courage as he could Rei answered, "Long enough." Rei screwed his eyes shut, bracing himself for Kai's reaction. Minutes past, but the expected out burst never came.

Cautiously, Rei opened his eyes. The Chinese blader had to use all the self control he possessed not to gasp at the sight in front of him.

Kai was sitting next to him, his back pressed against the wall. The little grey kitten lay contentedly in his lap. He had never seen Kai act gently towards any creature, be it human or animal, and now, somehow, this little cat had found it's way into his heart.

"What do you want Rei?" Kai's voice was that of someone who was tired, no, utterly exhausted. It seemed dry and gruff, barely above a whisper. Like smoke that drifted on a strong wind, the words hung in the air.

"I had wanted to talk to you….I-I was worried." Rei said gently.

Kai sighed, and started to gently stroke the kitten. The blood red eyes closed. _Why does he bother? No ones ever cared before… _Just then the image of a certain red head entered his mind. The haunting blue eyes bored in to his heart. _He had let him down, the one person that had meant anything to him, the one person who had cared…_

He had stopped stroking the kitten, memories flooding his sub conscious. Ushka mewed impatiently, pawing at his master's battered hands.

"Kai, Kai what's wrong?" Rei felt worry jolt through. He wanted so badly to help the Russian, but how could he when he didn't know what was going on?

The crimson eyes snapped open. As Rei stared in to the blood red orbs and saw they were glazed over with tears. Rei felt a lump lodge itself firmly in his throat.

"Kai?"

The little cat mewed, as if afraid to lose its new found friend. Gently Ushka pawed at the broad chest.

A large tear rolled down the phoenix's cheek as memories swarmed his tired mind.

**.: Flash back:.**

The little boy stared at his mother, not quiet understanding what she was saying.

"Listen Kai," her voice was rough and uncaring "You are to go with your grand father, do you understand?"

Sheh pushed him forcefully towards the older Hiwartari. It didn't matter if he understood what was going on, it had never mattered. Whatever was going to happen would happen, what he thought made no difference.

"Please momma, I don't understand, p-please!" The little boy felt panic stinging his insides. _He didn't understand_ .

"Stupid boy!" his mother cursed as he began to fight against her iron grip.

"Please m-momma! I don't understand! Please don't leave me please!" the boys voice was strangled by sobs "NO! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME PLEASE MOMMA!" he shrieked as he was thrust in to the strangers arms.

He had never been so afraid. No matter how she hated him he would always love his mother; always crave her presence near him. He had always hoped that one day her heavy blows would turn into an embrace, but deep inside the child's heart he knew the truth. She would never love him as much as Alexei, never.

The woman turned her back to him, and Kai felt the feeling of loss strike him. And for a moment, he stayed rigid and still in his grandfathers arms.

He knew this feeling well. It was nothing knew to him. He had felt it with the departure of his father, and with the death of his brother. Yet some how, it hurt more than ever before, clawing deep into his heart.

"M-momma, please don't go. Please don't leave m-me." Kai's desperate shrieks had died down into pitiful whimpers. Large began to build up behind the crimson orbs.

"M-momma," he paused as if waiting for a reply. When none came he felt grief settle into his stomach. His breath became quick and ragged. _No, she couldn't be gone…._ He felt desperation claw at the pit of his stomach, "MOMMA!"

_She's not coming back, _the voice rang through his mind bringing with it a wave of fear, _she's not coming back and it's your fault. _

"No momma! Momma please, I'm sorry, I-I'm sorry!" he cried out hysterically, "I'M SORRY!" Big fat tear drops began to roll down his cheek, each one making itself known with a dull splash on the ground.

SLAP!

Kai raised a small hand to his burning cheek. For the first time during that whole scenario his grandfather spoke, "A Hiwartari, does not cry!" his voice was cold and unyielding, making Kai feel smaller than he already felt.

"Do you understand!" Kai didn't understand anything anymore. It didn't matter what he felt or thought or cared about. Every thing he had known had been brutally ripped away from him in one fatal moment. What did it matter if he understood? Life would go on any way, pulling him along with it. After what seemed like ages to Kai, he nodded "I understand."

**.:End Flash back:.**

"Kai? Kai!" Rei's voice mixed with the frantic mewing dragged Kai back to reality. He lifted his head slowly, it suddenly seemed to way a ton.

Rei gasped slightly at seeing the crimson eyes. They were so hollow and lifeless.

"Kai….." Rei reached out to touch him but the phoenix shrank away from him.

"Kai, Kai I want to help you! Do you understand?" Rei said, as if to comfort a frightened animal. Never had he seen his captain like this, never.

Little Ushka rubbed his silky head against Kai's cheek, mewing supportively.

Kai felt unconsciousness tug at him, begging him to rest.

He peered back at Rei through blurry eyes. He was saying something to him, but he couldn't understand.

He felt Ushka hop off him. _No don't go…_ Rei hoisted him onto his back. The golden eyes widened slightly, how was it the phoenix could have so much muscle, yet weigh so little?

"C'mon Ushka let's get this guy to bed." Rei said. The kitten mewed in agreement and trotted off. _How is it that he knows where to go? _Rei thought.

Just as he was about to follow, he heard the Kai's rough whisper, "I'm sorry momma, I'm sorry…"

* * *

Well that's it for now! Please continue to review!


	4. Restless Dreamer

Hey every one! Me again, I hope you enjoy the chappie. It maybe the last one fer awhile. Don't worry, all is explained at the end of thechapter.Oh yea and thank you for all your wonderfull reviews hugs reviewers they really made my day All right, this is getting too emotional, let's move on shall we?

You know, it's odd how something can take you so long to write, and you think you've written a good deal. Then when you look it over it turns out it's really not quiet as long, or as good as you thought it was xx Anywho...Cue the disclaimer

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade. Shocking huh?

* * *

**-Ch. 4 Restless Dreamer-**

The kitten mewed loudly, pawing at Kai's bed. Rei groaned slightly as he rolled the sleeping phoenix off of his back and on to the soft mattress. s

Ushka watched the Chinese blader carefully, big eyes searching for movements that might betray hidden motives.

Rei chuckled slightly at the lack of trust. The cat had only been around the phoenix for a couple of hours and was already mimicking his master's behavior.

Rei glanced at the sleeping Russian, concern evident in his gaze. Kai had curled up into the smallest ball possible, the shoulders hunched forward. The frame that had always looked so strong now looked thin and frail and it scared him. Never had he thought he would be using those words to describe Kai.

His gaze turned to the face. It seemed rounder now, almost childish. The blue triangles however, penetrated what ever look of innocence that the face had held, smothering it instead with a look of fierce concentration.

His thoughts were broken by the sound of an inquiring mew. He looked down to see Ushka, staring up at him. He got the odd feeling that the little cat was just as worried as he was.

The cat and the tiger continued to stare at each other until, finally the kitten withdrew his stare, seemingly satisfied. The large eyes wandering back to Kai.

With a graceful whoosh the cat was on Kai's bed. Cautiously, the affectionate little beast wiggled under Kai's arms. Kai smiled slightly in is sleep, rapping his arms more securely around the kitten.

Rei couldn't help but compare the sight to that of an infant, hugging a favorite nursery

toy.

Kai murmured something in his sleep; the kitten in response mewed comfortingly, rubbing his silky head against his master's cheek. Ushka snuggled closer, wanting to comfort his friends.

Rei watched the two intently; it was incredible the change the kitten had brought about their stoic leader.

Or maybe, Rei thought, maybe he hasn't changed at all. Maybe he's always been this way, but we haven't known it. He felt anger sear his insides. They hadn't known it because they had been too careless to even look.

Putting his anger aside he chanced a quick look to the clock, immediately regretting it as the clock flashed a neon 1:00 am. _Damn it…_ It was not going to be easy waking up to morrow.

He sighed deeply and lowered his aching body on to Kai's bed. He risked closing his eyes, just_ for a second_ he told himself. Just then, a low, troubling sound found it's way to the neko-jin's sensitive ears. He stole a quick glance over at the sleeping phoenix. Kai was mumbling feverishly in his sleep.

A pang of worry jolted through Rei's tired frame. _What if he was sick? _

Little Ushka mewed, gently whiskering (A/N: I'm pretty sure whiskering is not a wword but it's the best way I can think to describe Ushka's actions : P) Kai's face.

The cat knew something was wrong, the heat radiating from Kai's body was far from normal.

He mewed, this time seeking Rei's attention. Pawing the Chinese blader, the small grey kitten turned his furry face towards Kai.

"What's wrong Lassie? Did Timmy fall in the well?" Rei exclaimed. (A/N: Just joking xx What Rei really did was the following…)

Rei rubbed the worried cat's head soothingly and turned his gaze towards Kai.

The phoenix's breath came quick and labored, the brow knit in pain. He took Kai gently by the shoulders, shaking him.

"Kai, c'mon Kai, wake up!" he said, trying to calm the phoenix but at the same time desperately trying to calm himself.

Suddenly Kai's feverish mumbles became audible as the phoenix raised his voice.

"No, please Tala! You've gotta wake up!" tears began streaming down his face "You promised you'd never leave me, remember? Now you're gone… and…..and it's my fault." Kai's voice was strangled by heavy sobs. "It's my fault, m-my fault…"

Kai's words clawed deep into his heart, filling him with questions. Another strained whimper turned his gaze back towards the phoenix. Tears ran freely down the round cheeks, each one, large and silvery, passed gently over the blue triangles. _Odd, _Rei thought, _how the tears didn't smudge the triangles_.

Curiosity began to hack away at his good sense, and finally it got the better of him. He reached out with a trembling hand to touch the fevered cheek. He ran his fingers over what he had assumed were painted triangles.

He rubbed the cheek a little harder, brow knitted in concentration. _Why won't they smudge? _Rei groaned inwardly, the obvious occurred to him, _they were tattoos. But why would Kai want those on his face? _The question drilled into him, _Kai, what are you hiding? _He had asked himself this a lot over the last couple of weeks, not that this had made any of the hazy details any clearer.

"No please, I'm sorry…" Rei attention turned back to the fallen phoenix. His pleas and apologies had died down in to whimpers. Reminding Rei very much of an injured puppy.

Ushka was sitting next to him, watching Kai intently. Slowly but surely, under the careful watch of Rei and the kitten, the blue haired teen's tense muscles had relaxed, and the fever subsided.

The little cat once again curled next to the bluenette's side. Finally assured that all was well Rei too slipped into his own bed, his thoughts, however, persuaded him to stay awake just a little longer.

Troubling ideas and possibilities attacked his sleep glazed mind. _What ifs_ and _whys_ scattered around his conscious. Finally, sleep's pull out weighed the nagging ideas, leaving the troubling thoughts for the morning.

* * *

Well dat's it fer now, hope you like! I'm not exactly pleased with it, I don't feel it flows as well as the others. Well I dunno... Ayway I'm going on vacation! Yep, that's right. Me and a couple of good friends are goingto Monterey V.A. where me and my beloved horse and will be running around and causing general havoc. And don't worry, I was joking about the havoc part.Have no fear, I shall return soon! 

-Wolfechilde-


	5. Complications

Hi ya guys! I had a great vacation and I am back with a new chapter. There is a very pleasant suprise at the end, enjoy!

Disclaimer- Yes, I do own Beyblade. Muahahahahahahahahaha!

Kai: -bonks authress on head-

Rei: What she meant to say was that she owns absolutely nothing-

Ushka: Except for me.

Kai: O.OSincecould you talk?

Ushka:This is a good question...

Rei: Ah boy...

* * *

**-Ch. 5: Complications-**

"Rei! Oh, Reeeeeeiiiiiiii!"

Rei groaned, as the unwanted voice clawed at his tired mind. At this time in the morning, Rei found that he couldn't identify the screech's master; all he knew was that that horrid sound was keeping him from sleeping.

Okay, maybe the voice wasn't horrid, but it most certainly was unwanted.

Anything that loud, that early, was the last thing the tiger wanted to wake up to.

Rei snuggled cozily back down into the warm blankets, growling hoarsely as he did so.

"Go away, I'm dead." Inwardly Rei laughed at his own statement _I may not be dead, but it sure feels that way. _

It had been along night with Kai, several times he had awoke to frantic mews and feverish mumblings. Just thinking about last night made him even sleepier.

Rei screwed his eyes shut, _if only I could do the same with my ears_! He thought.

Much to Re's delight the voice and it's bearer seemed to have disappeared.

A moment of comfortable silence past, and a feeble hope began to grow inside Rei,_ Maybe_, he thought,_ maybe whoever it was really is gone. _

He felt joy swell inside him, and if he hadn't been so intent on sleeping, he probably would've leapt around the room in joy.

Suddenly there was a giggle coming from the far side of the room. _Oh shit…_

"You're not dead Rei! I'll prove it to you!"

The loud clatter of bare feet drummed along the floor as the voice and its master raced towards the sleeping tiger.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Rei screamed as his sleep filled body was bounced into the air as the unknown form crashed into the mattress.

"Wakey, wakey!" the voice said with far too much energy.

_Hold on… who do I know that has this much energy, this early in the morning? _

Rei only knew one person who fit that description.

The tiger cracked open a sleep glazed eye, nearly wincing as he was greeted with a bright blue one. Max's face seemed to be bubbling over with intense happiness. The eyes themselves seemed to have light bulbs screwed on behind them.

"I told you you weren't dead!" the Draciel Blader said cheerfully still hopping on the protesting mattress.

Rei groaned in response and rolled over, blood shot eyes resting on the clock. It wasn't nearly as early has Rei had thought. _But no, that c-can't be right…_

Rei blinked twice ,his sleep fogged cleared, and, much to Rei's horror, it was indeed ten o' clock.

Max watched in clear amusement as the amber pools widened to such an extent that they looked like they might pop out at any moment.

"Oh shit!" he cursed. "We are so late!"

Rei stumbled out from under the covers, immediately regretting the lack of warmth.

Max, however seemed unaware of the situation, he just sat there, staring at Rei with that goofy little smile imprinted on his round face.The smile began to grow, and finally, he exploded into a fit of giggles.

Rei was sitting on the floor, desperately pulling on a pair of clean pants, "Well, c'mon Max! Don't just stand there! You're still in your pajamas too!" the tiger growled, frustrated that he seemed to be the only one taking their situation seriously. _This was not funny! How could he laugh at a time like this? Why if Kai finds us…_

"Oh oops! I forgot to tell you! The 'o mighty captain gave us the day off!" Max said between giggles.

Never before had Rei felt like he was going to kill someone. Hurt badly and possibly cripple, but never kill. Not until now.

He felt his muscles pulse with maddening adrenalin, it was one thing when you messed with the tiger during the day, it was another thing when someone disturbed his sleep!

Rei got up slowly, his good sense's screams lost in the ear pounding anger.

"MAAAAAAXXXXXXXXXXXXXX!"

"Wow, Rei did you know that your eyelids twitching? Woe, can you teach me how to do that?"

Reis eyelid was indeed twitching and along with his balled fists, Rei resembled a serial killer of sorts.

Slowly the tiger began to close his distance between himself and the turtle, his breath coming out in dangerous sounding pants.

"Why the hell did you wake me up if we had the day off !" the ebony haired blader screamed.

The Draciel blader only starred at him, clearly on a sugar high and therefore completely unaware of the danger.

"Y'know," Max said casually "You're almost as scary as Kai is when you make that face."

"Almost, but not quiet." Rei turned on his heel, his anger extinguished by the icy tone.

"Hi Kai!" said max cheerily, Kai offered a cold nod in response. The kitten at his side, however, offered a much friendlier greeting.

Ushka pranced first to Rei, flicking his tail at him and mewing.

"Hey there little guy!" Rei said, all anger forgotten. He gently patted Ushka's silky head, it was good to know that Kai's little friend remembered him from last night.

The kitten purred in response to Rei's soft touch and cautiously made his way over to Max ,but, before he could make any move to greet the blonde, Max whipped him in to his arms.

"Awww! You are just the cutest little thing! Coochey coo, awww!" Max said in sputtering baby-talk clearly fueled by sugar.

Rei looked at the Kodak moment in front of him, well, it might have been a Kodak moment if Ushka didn't look like he was ready to slice Max's throat.

Rei giggled to himself, _maybe it wasn't turning out to be such a bad day after all… _

* * *

An hour after waking up to a sugar high Max, Rei sat at the table, eating breakfast. He found himself feeling extremely greatful that Tyson was not up yet, it was so peaceful without him. 

Rei looked down at his bacon and eggs, he had been surprised that Kai had made it, the fierce bluenette had never struck himas the 'cooking type', but the food was pretty good.

Rei paused, looking out the window. Things had calmed down beautifully since last night.

The same wind that had threatened to smother the trees with it's forcefull blows, now gently whipped the braches back and forth, as if trying to persuade the stoic trees to dance.

"Mew?" he looked down to see the small kitten throwing suggestive glances over at his plate. Rei chuckled, he had always associated this trait with dogs.

"I don't know if Kai would like it if I gave you this." Rei said, reaching out to pet the affectionate little beast.

The cat however, squirmed away from the touch, making it quite clear that he was interested on what was on Rei's plate and **only** what was on Rei's plate.

"You can give it to him, I don't mind." Rei nearly flipped over his chair at hearing Kai's voice. _How did he do that !_

He nodded dumbly, placing the plate on the ground do that the kitten could enjoy his snack.

"Where's Max?" Kai questioned, watching foundly as the kitten lapped up the eggs.

"He went outside to, and I quote, catch butterflies." Rei said, swallowing his laughter. Kai nodded, signaling that he understood.

The phoenix shuffled akwardly for a moment, he really didn't want to bring up the topic, but he knew he couldn't avoid it anylonger,"Rei, about last night -"

"Don't worry Kai, I wont tell anyone." Kai let out a deep breath _thank you Rei! _

"But-" Rei continued, and Kai felt his previous relief evaporate, _there just had to be a catch,_he groaned inwardly.

"I expect you to explain. It doesn't have to be now, but, I would really appreciate it if you would, y'know...I promise, I won't tell anyone." Rei was starting to get nervous, hopefully he could use this as an advantage.

"I don't have to tell you anything."Kai growled, deep and menacing. _There, that should do it, _Kai thought readying himself to turn on his heel and walk away from the chinese blader and the whole situation.

"Wait a moment!" the words froze him in his tracks, prehaps Rei had just a little more backbone than Kai had hoped.

"You just can't walk away from your problems like that! Kai, I- I want to help you." Kai felt himself tense, he had heard those words before, but the person who had spoke them had paid for it, he didn't want Rei to get hurt because of him.

_Because of me... _the voice trailed through his mind, _Oh Tala, I'm so sorry... _

"Mew?"Kai looked down at little Ushka, the big eyes stared at him with comforting warmth. Silently thank the kitten, Kai took a deep breath,

"Rei, I- I..."

RIIIING, RIIIING!

Rei watched as the phoenix picked up the phone, gratitude towards the object shone clear in his eyes. Inwardly the tiger seethed, _he had come so close! _

Rei looked down at his feet at the little ball of grey fluff. He chuckled slightly at seeing the bits of egg caught in the fine whiskers.

Gently he picked up the little kitten, staring after his master who had disappeared into the other room. "What are we gonna do with him, hmm?" Rei said, rubbing the affectionate little beast behind the ears.

"Mew." Ushka stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Rei just laughed.

* * *

"What do you mean there have been 'complications' ?" Kai yelled into the phone, hot ear pounding anger ring in his ears. 

/Exactly that youong Kai. There have been a few complications in Russia, and Tala will have to stay with you./ Mr. Dickenson stated calmly.

Kai felt the red hot anger sear his insides, "What do you mean by 'complications'?" he questioned for the second time, trying to keep his anger in check.

/I't not my place to say/ the old man said haltingly /Listen Kai, I know you must be worried about Tala but-/

"Worried! Worried! Worried doesn't begin to describe how I feel !" Kai yelled. It wasn't just worry that he felt, most of all he felt guilty. Here was yet another time where he hadn't been there. _Another time when he had let them down... _

/Kai/

"When will he becoming?" Kai asked, all signs of anger, or any emotion for that matter, drained form his voice.

/If all goes as planned, late afternoon tomorrow./ Mr. Dickenson replied.

"What about-- about the others? Surely they must be in trouble too?" Kai asked as the worryng thoughtbrushed hismind.

/No, we believe they'll be just fine in Russia...For now./Kai nodded, prehaps this was a good thing, knowing that Tyson held a stoney grudge on most al of the Demolition Boys and it would make things alot... easier if they weren't all there.

"Well that's abou it, I'll see you in the tommorow."the old man concluded. Kai nodded and offered one of his 'hns' as a parting .

He sighed wondering vaguely how the others would react. Well, he knew how Tyson would react. _How will I react? _he stood rigid at his own question.

How would he react? Would he offer a brotherly embrace as Tala walked through those doors? Or would he just glare back at him, as if he had never seen him in his life?

Kai sighed, he didn't feel like dealing with this right now, but just like Rei had said, he couldn't solve his problems by running away.

He ran a trembling hand through his messy bangs, idly wondering whether or not he should tell them.

Well now that would be funny, Tala showing up at their doorstep "Whoops! I guess I forgot to tell you-" Kai smirmed.

He took a deep breath "Rei!"

It was only a moment before the ebony head , followed be Ushka, popped out from behind the wall.

"Hmmm?" Rei said expectantly. Kai bent to pick up the purring ball of fluff at his feet.

"See if you can get the others over here, the have been a few complications..."

* * *

Alright! Here comes Tala! Ooh I love Tala! 

Tala: Who doesn't?

Kai: Just about all the normal people.

Tala: Shut up.

Hehe well anywaz... thanks so much for your great reviews...Thought I'd respond to 'em.

**sokkazukofan**- -cringe- Hehe, -gulp- I would really prefer not to be eaten... I guess I have no other choice but to keep writtin' then huh?

**Susaku- **No! I could never kill Tala, I love him far too much !

**CyborgRockStar-** Thank you very much! You yourself are a very talented writter! Yup, Tala's here, I couldn't resist putting him in the fic.

**RikaSkywalker-** Thank you!-hugs- I'm glad I've made you happy, that was the purpose of this story, to please all Kai lovers. I totally agree with you, if only the series was more like some of the stories that are onthis site-smiles wistfully- that would be nice.

Kai: Very nice.

**ketsueki no izou-** Unfortunately the others have to show up, but trust meh, I'd be just fine wid out them !

Thank you to eveyonewho reviewed/read, I really hope you will continue to do so for the following chappies! Sorry, I know the plot is building slowly, but just hang in there!

c'ya!

-Wolfchilde-


	6. Here's To The Broken

Hey guys! I'm back with yet another chapie, hop you like!

_

* * *

__So here's to those who chain their slaves, _

_N ever to set them free,_

_And here's to those who cage their souls,_

_In the name of personality, _

_Here's to those who've been broken,_

_And struggle to rise back up,_

_For this world is full of mourning,_

_And all you've given isn't enough… _

* * *

**-Ch. 6: Here's to the Broken-**

"Sir, is there anything else you need?" the flight attendant asked, tapping Tala gently on the shoulder.

In response, the wolf shook he head, "No thank you." He said pulling long fingers through his flaming hair.

"Well, if you** do** need anything," the attendant fluttered her eyes at a speed Tala didn't know was possible "I'll be right here. By the way, I'm Stacey." She added, her hand fluttering over her chest, as if in fear she would faint.

"Err- Thanks." Tala nodded his head firmly, making it quite clear that Stacey had been dismissed.

With a final flutter of eyelashes, the flight attendant was gone, leaving Tala to the battered CD player which sat on his thin lap.

He watched in mild amusement as Stacey had located one of he friends, and was now chittering wildly. The subject of the chatter was painfully obvious.

Tala sat back, enjoying the comfort of the seat behind him. The wolf was used to getting these sorts of awkward little reactions, and, in all honesty, he enjoyed them to no end.

He stared down at the disc player, gently tracing the scratches that laced around the once shiny cover.

It came to Tala as no surprise that it was in this condition; it was Bryan's after all.

**Flash Back **

Tala sat on the couch, idly flipping through channels. Ever since the 'incident' he had been told, quite firmly, that if he didn't get some rest that Bryan would make him, and he most certainly didn't want that.

The redhead paused his rapid switching of channels for a split second, just in time to hear the following:

"But Bob! I love you!"

"Oh Maryanne! How can you say that when you left me for Jerry?"

The characters on the screen continued to go on like this with Maryanne continuously flinging herself at Bob.

"But Bob…."

"Oh Maryanne…"

Tala wrinkled his nose in disgust and hastily continued the rapid changing of channels.

If love caused all those problems, why bother falling in love in the first place?

Tala didn't understand it. His own parents were once in love. But look what love had done to them.

They had loved each other very much at the beginning, and had married far too early, both still in their teens. Everything was more or less fine….That is until the baby was born.

Their families could no long support them, forcing Peter and Lily Ivanov to fend for themselves. They found themselves slipping, and suddenly it was extremely difficult just to make ends meat.

His father had always been bitter towards him, really only a child himself, he had grown jealous of his young wife's growing affection towards the child.

In Peter's mind it had all been Tala's fault. Tala's fault that he was losing his job, Tala's fault that he had become an alcoholic, Tala's fault that he was losing his wife…And Tala knew his father had hated him.

His mother, maybe… Had she loved him? _There must have been a time where you loved me…. Yes,_ he decided firmly _You must have loved me. You held me once, do you remember that? _

The painful truth, however, was that Lily had needed something to hold onto, like one might hold onto a stuffed bear or pillow. And despite his attempt to reassure himself, Tala knew this, and it hurt. Sometimes it hurt worse than his father's heavy blows.

Tala could barely remember his mother. All he could remember of her were her eyes, her startlingly blue eyes. They had always held such warmth towards him, and best of all, only for him.

Tala would always remember the vicious fights between his parents. Sometimes the fighting moved beyond verbal abuse, and the small boy, hidden in the corner, was forced to watch as his father beat his mother.

"_No, leave Mama alone! Please Papa, please!"_

"_Get out of my way you little piece of shit!" _

"_Mama!"_

"_Tala-" _

_I wasn't even strong enough to protect my own mother_, he thought, self loathing welled up inside his thin and battered chest. _God, I really am useless… _

Once he remembered, his mother had even told him that she loved him. The four year old had held his mother, her bruised body swelling with continuous sobs. 'I love you too.' He had murmured back to her, finally feeling as if he had been accepted. _Had she heard him?_

_Wasn't love something that was supposed too last forever? _Tala wondered _Then why aren't you here with me now? Did you not love me? I-I thought you did…but now…Now I'm not sure. Why did you leave? _

"Tala? Tala!" The voice ripped through Tala's thoughts, immediately sending him back to reality.

The redhead sat up slightly to see the smallest Demolition Boy running towards him.

"Ian? What's the matter now?" Tala replied, silently thanking the big-nosed teen for breaking the spell of the melancholy thoughts.

"T-Tala…" as Ian got closer Tala could see the tears pouring steadily down Ian's face.

"Ian?" the wolf stepped forward, enveloping the smaller youth in a warm hug.

"Tala y-your taxi's h-here." Ian managed to speak between sobs. "If you promise not to go I-I'll be less annoying I promise!" the little blader sniffled out.

"Oh Ian, that's not it at all, you know that. Mr. Dickenson is just worried about-"

"For all I care Mr. Dickenson can go and-" Ian began, the devious glint returning to the teary eyes.

"Ian!" Tala reprimanded "I promise I'll be back soon, when it's safe." Ian nodded, rubbing the warm tears from his eyes.

"Ian, where's my bag?" Tala asked, he could've sworn he had put it at the door.

"Oh yeah, Bryan has it. He said that you weren't done packing." Ian answered, a slight smile pulling at the thin lips.

That was just like Bryan to do something like that "Why how nice of him, wanting to finish for me." Tala murmured as he began his way to the upper part of the apartment.

Ian snickered "That's our Bryan eh?" All Tala could do was shake his head, he was really going to miss these guys.

Tala pulled himself up the steps, a hand to his injured chest. _This was harder than I had anticipated_, he thought, his tired lungs heaving.

"Tala! What are you doing? You know what the doctor said, no steps for you."

"But Spencer, Bryan has my-"

"Bag, I know, and he's almost done packing for you." The blond stated, he eyes traveled up and done his captains injured form. Suddenly the normally calm gaze gave way to a devious glint, a sure sign that something interesting was going to happen.

"Spencer, why are you looking at me like tha-?"

The redhead barely had time to let out a startled yelp before burly blond had swung him over his shoulder and began descending the stairs.

"Spencer I really don't need this-" Tala began, a misty red covering his cheeks.

"Yes you do." Spencer replied, as they reached the bottom step. The blond put him down gently, like one might a porcelain doll.

"There see that wasn't so bad, hmm?" Tala rolled his eyes, though he had to give it to the blond, he was a better mother than his own had been.

"No, it wasn't so bad." Tala said, he couldn't help but smile slightly at Spencer's satisfied expression.

**HONK!**

**HONK!**

All three bladers jumped simultaneously.

"That'd be my cab." Tala said.

The intense blue gaze flickered to both is companions. Spencer's shoulders sagged slightly, his mighty head bent as if fighting an invisible force. Ian…Oh poor Ian! The smallest Demolition Boy's shoulders were shaking, and barely audible sniffles issued from his lips.

"Guys c'mon, you know this is for the best. It's hard for me too but, I'll be back soon and everything will be the same…I promise." Tala knew that it was a pretty big promise, and that if Boris got his way, he wouldn't be able to keep it.

Spencer raised his head, and Ian's shoulders ceased shaking, they knew Tala had never broken a promise, never.

"Hey, kid! Yeah you! Listen, if you wanna make it to the airport in time then-"

"Yeah, I know, I'm coming!" Tala yelled back to the driver.

"Guess you better be off then-"

"But not with out this!" Bryan, flew down the stairs three at a time.

"Well, took you long enough!" Tala exclaimed, glad to see his denim tucked under the shoulder of his lilac haired friend.

"There's something in here from each of us and a little something extra." Bryan explained, "But don't open the package until you reach Japan." Ian finished for him.

"Why, is it a gun or something?" the wolf questioned, shooting a suspicious glance at Bryan.

"Well, you've gotta have something to protect yourself with." The falcon said, winking at his captain.

"Please tell me you're joking."

**HONK!**

**HONK! **

"Alright alright, I'm coming!" Tala yelled to the impatient taxi.

"Now listen I don't want you guys crying your hearts out when I'm gone understood? And try to fit in some practice okay?"

"Aye, aye captain!" came the chorus.

Tala smiled softly at them, and turned to the door. Suddenly he paused, as if forgetting something.

Turning towards his fellow teammates he enveloped them in warm hug.

"I going to miss you guys." He mumbled.

"Well, if you're not careful, you'll miss your flight!" Bryan chided, sniffing slightly.

"Right, well, see you guys soon!" he called, racing towards the waiting taxi.

**End Flash Back **

_(And say goodbye) to the last parade  
(And walk away) from the choice you made  
(And say goodnight) to the hearts you break  
And all the cyanide you drank. _

To the last parade  
when the parties fade  
and the choice you made  
To the End.

As the song ended he found himself wishing that Ian had given him a different CD. This one he was shrouded in songs exactly like the previous one, dark and depressing, and, quite frankly, Tala was already unhappy before listening to the CD.

He wondered, briefly, if he had enough time to began reading the book Spencer had given him: _Romeo and Juliet _by who else other than good ole Will.

"_Please prepare for landing. Put away all electronics and-" _

_Well, I guess that answers my question _Tala thought glumly. He removed his ear phones and stuffed them into his denim bag, his fingers brushing the small package.

He gasped slightly, he had forgotten about **that. **Tala felt his curiosity surge as he began to imagine the various thing the ruddy packaging might contain.

"Sir?" Tala looked up to see…

"Stacey?" the flight attendant giggled at hearing her name. Tala blinked at her, he wasn't exactly planning on seeing her again.

When Stacey recovered, she gently pressed her hand against Tala's shoulder.

"Please store your baggage under the seat in front of you and buckle your safety belt." And, to top off her speech, she gave Tala a quick peck on the cheek.

"Hope you have fun in Japan!" she giggled as she ran down the aisle, giggling wildly.

Tala gently pressed his fingers to his cheek slightly dazed. He sighed, doubting very much that he was going to have as much fun as Stacey had hoped for.

* * *

Phew! Well, there you go, six chapters! Hooray for me! Thankyou to all those that reviewed, thought I'd respond to 'em!

**CyborgRockStar- **No prob, only bein' honest! I'm gald you enjoyed the chapter, and have no fear, all will become clear soon!

**storm-of-insanity-** He's not, he's just upset at himself for not being to protect Tala against the...erm 'complications'.

**sokkazukofan- **-backs away slowly- You don't -gulp- really want to eat me, do you? -light bulb flashes above head- Hey! I've got an idea! - grabs Kai- Why don't you eat him instead?

Kai: --slaps authress- You idiot! If you just write another chapter the Sokkazukofan won't have to eat you! Now get crackin'! I don't want to be eaten either!

Me: -whimpers- Alright, alright I'm goin'! See what you've done Sokkazukufan? Now I have to live in fear of being eaten -sob-

Alright folks that's it for now, hope you enjoyed da chappie!

-Wolfchilde-


	7. Missed You

Hey! Sorry this took me so long, school has started and you're poor authress is stressed :p I hope youlike the chappie. Speaking of chappies, I was reading over chapter 5 and realized how many spelling mistakes it contained. Sorry! Do you guys think I should redo it? It's up to you. Well, enjoy...

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own beyblade...

* * *

**-Chapter 7: Missed You-**

**.:Flashback:.**

It was cold. But then again, the inhabitants of the cell were used to that. It was a part of life, and they knew nothing else.

Tala's eyes scanned the stone walls, as if they might lend him some useful advice. He sighed heavily, his breath coming out in an ice frosted huff.

He was unusually calculative for a child his age, but then again, he hadn't grown up in the most usual of circumstances.

The cold grabbed him by his thin shoulders, hugging him closely.

"Tala, I know it would work." The blue eyes zeroed in on the bluenette in front of him. The boy was maybe a full head shorter than him, but was sturdier.

The cinnamon eyes were set with grim determination. The eyelashes that framed the orbs were frosted with ice.

Tala closed his eyes "No Kai, it's too risky." His voice was firm, yet it seemed thin against the over whelming cold.

"Tala, Black Dranzer could get us **out**!" the words were those of a plea but the voice was a steely hiss, and it singed the cold of the room, filling it with an angry burn.

"No. Kai, Black Dranzer's too powerful, even for you. We only have one shot at this; we can't afford to use tools we can't control." Tala looked calmly at his companion, icy pools meeting blood red.

Kai's eyes flickered over his friend's, "You don't want to get out….do you?" The voice was cold with suspicion. "You'd have me rot here forever, wouldn't you? Just so you wouldn't have to be afraid."

"Kai….?" Tala was confused; this wasn't the Kai he knew.

"That's it …isn't it?" the voice was angry, choked in hate. "You're too god damn afraid, to-!"

Tala couldn't handle this, he had been hurt like this many times before, but never had he dreamed that it would be Kai, his best friend, his brother, flicking the whip.

It was true he was afraid, but one look into Kai's eyes and he could tell that phoenix was just as scared. Kai however was afraid of never getting out while Tala was afraid of loosing him in the process.

"Kai please, too many lives hang in the balance for you to go and do something stupid-"

"No! You just shut up! I'm getting out of here tonight, and there's nothing you and your fears can do to stop me!"

_What about your fears Kai, what will your fears push you in to doing?_

"Kai, this is foolishness, why would I…"

"No, no more. No brother of mine would be such a coward."

And he was gone, the thin body slipping noiselessly through the prison like bars, leaving the redhead to the empty cell…and the relentless cold.

**.:End Flashback:.**

"Kaaaaiii! Yooouuu whooo!" came Rei's drawn out call. Kai blinked, the fading memory leaving a hazy fog in its wake.

"Honestly Kai, you have to do something with that cat! Didn't you hear Tyson screaming!" Rei said, exasperated by his captains lack of response.

The silver eyebrows knit together slowly, the beginnings of a question starting to build in his memory fogged mind. "What do you mean he's been screaming?" he said slowly, his eyes flickering over the tiger's.

Rei shook his head "Walk twenty paces that-a-ways." He said, his thumbing jabbing towards the bedrooms.

Kai shrugged, and cautiously strolled towards the room Tyson and Max shared.

"Noooo! Get it away from me!" yup, that was Tyson.

Kai pressed his ear to the door, a smile seeping past his guard. _Only Tyson…_ came the lazy thought.

He heard something close to a choked sob and frowned. That wasn't good.

_Creek… _He opened the door slowly "What the hell…" his voice trailed off, laced with amusement and disbelief.

There was Tyson, lying on the ground, hugging his knees in a fetal position and on top of him… was Ushka.

The affectionate little beast pawed him playfully, curiosity shinning innocently in the large eyes.

Tyson whimpered, gingerly squeezing open his eyes, only see a very amused, smirking Kai.

"H-help?"

Kai shook his head "It really does take an idiot, doesn't it?" he said as the kitten hopped gracefully off of Tyson's still form and trotted up to his master.

"What was that supposed to mean?" Tyson screamed angrily, clambering up to his feet clumsily, jogging to catch up to the odd pair "I swear that thing growled at me!"

2 hours latter

Kai's Pov

Every ones here, with the exception of Kenny who's on vacation. Maybe that's a good thing considering the effect that Tala has on him.

I look around at my fellow team mates, Rei keeps twisting the ends of his hair into intricate braids and then lacing his fingers through them, destroying the patterns.

Max is lying down on the couch, the tremors of his sugar high induced head ache still plaguing his blond noggin.

Tyson is in his own little world, staring blankly at the oh-so interesting carpet.

Every ones nervous, with the exception of Ushka that is, the affectionate little beast is currently snuggled in my lap, completely unaware of the ever passing minutes, dragging us inevitably closer to the dreaded 4 o' clock.

It's not that I don't want to see Tala, I just…I don't know. I s'pose I'm afraid, afraid of how he'll react, afraid of how I'll react….I just don't know.

Its 3:59 and everyone's eyeing the clock.

_Tic_

_Tock_

_Tic…… _

_Knock, knock…_

4:00, he's here.

"Who's going to get the door?" that was Rei's voice, everyone heard him, but no one answered.

_Knock_

_Knock…. _

Well?"

_Tic_

_Tock_

_Tick_

_Tock… _

"I will." I said hesitantly brushing an indignant Ushka off my lap. "I'll go get it." I said again.

_Tick_

_Tock_

Rei nodded, and every one in the room relaxed.

I walked in a crooked line towards the ominous door, my legs refusing to obey me.

_Tick _

_Tock_

I reached slowly for the door knob, and twisted it open, my heart fluttering like a caged bird.

"Hey." My voice sounded soft and flimsy, that's not what I would have liked to have said- not what I would have like to have done.

I had wanted to hug him, to clap him firmly on the back, but I didn't.

"Hey." This was so awkward; it wasn't supposed to be that way, not between brothers.

Emotion drifted endlessly on the surface of the ever blue eyes. They looked at me, full of regret.

Had he wanted to hug me too, had he wanted to greet me as a brother should?

"So… you gonna let me in?" he asked, a teasing smile quirking his lips. All I could do was nod.

I backed away from the door and unsteadily returned to my seat, leaving Tala alone and deserted in the front of the room.

His gaze lingered on me a little longer, then continued to flicker over the faces of my teammates.

_Tick_

_Tock_

"Well…" he started uncomfortably "You guys haven't changed a bit." He had though, he had changed so much.

_Tick_

_Tock_

He looked paler, if that was possible, more stretched out, taller…He held himself differently too, his thin shoulders slumped forward, hunched if you will, as if ready to protect himself from some on coming wind.

The only thing that had really remanded the same were his eyes. Dazzlingly intense, the blue eyes could pull you in, yet, at the same time you would want to avoid contact with them, for fear you wouldn't be able to hold the ever blue gaze.

Even his eyes were different though… They were milder…. Maybe it was the friendly twinkle they harbored, or the sad, pained look that shivered across the surface.

_Tick_

_Tock_

_Tick_

_Tock _

He shifted the weight of his denim bag uncomfortably, making me feel even guiltier. However, I didn't make a move to welcome him, no one did.

"Mew?" Ushka pranced forward jauntily, the white tipped tail twitching. He pawed at the tall blader's pant leg, looking up at him with big eyes.

Tala smiled, a small grateful smile, he stooped down slowly, gently scooping the kitten up in wiry arms.

"T-that's Kai's cat." Came Max's shaky voice, clearly the head ache hasn't worn off.

Tala looked towards Max, then towards me, "He's a nice cat." came the slow response.

Once again, all I could do was nod; Ushka was a nice cat, and a good friend. The tension momentarily disappeared. I could hear Rei take a deep breath as he attempted to speak.

"I guess you could stay in-"

"Not my room." Tyson cut Rei off, his eyes fixed angrily on the slender Russian, I want to slap him, to hurt him, but I don't, I hold in my anger.

How could Tyson miss the pain that flickered so clearly in Tala's eyes, how could he not see it?

"Well then," Rei started again "You can sleep in our room." Rei said, his amber pools zeroing in on my own crimson ones, looking for approval.

_Of course_, I wanted to say, but I didn't, I simply nodded.

Tala gently set down a purring Ushka, and was about to follow Rei in to the room when I stopped him. I couldn't just let him go, not like that.

I hugged him then, clapping his back firmly, just like I had wanted to when he had first walked through the door.

I felt him hug me back, and I knew that's what he had wanted to do too.

We separated quickly, his ever blue orbs shone sincerely into mine "I missed you…little brother." He said so only I could hear.

His eyes were twinkling with a different light as followed Rei out of the room, an inquiring Ushka following closely behind.

* * *

**kiotana-** O.O I wouldn't eat Kai, I luff him far too much .**sokkazukofan,** however, will eat us both -glares at sokkazukofan- if I don't update quickly... Thou art impatient, ne? lol! Don't worry, more comin' soon

**Prisca-Angel- **Yea, I love writting about the d-boys' tightly knit releationships, makes me feel all snuggly inside.

**CyborgRockStar- **Sorry 'bout the ooc ness, I couldn't help meh self. Thank you!

**storm-of-insanity-** Me too! -hugs d-boys-

**ChibiPheonix-** Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed it, sory it took me so long to update.

**sokkazukofan- **-sobs- Why? Why me?

Kai: -pats authress on the back- There, there...Now get writtin' ! -points gun to authress's head- I have no wish to be eaten!

Me: -gulp- Point taken!

Tala: -walks in whistling- Hey guys what's going on...O.O ...oh...I think I'll leave now...

Me: No, Tala! Don't leave me here with him -points to Kai- and that madd reviewer!

Tala: -runs away-

Me: -sobbing again- It's not fair!

Kai: -growls- Life's not fair, get over it.

Me: -sniff-

* * *

Well folks, that's all for now! Thankyou to all who reviewed, I really appreciate it. Anyways, I promise I'll be back with more soon! 

c'ya!

-Wolfchile-


	8. Growing Tension

I'm so sorry, I haven't updated in forever! -hugs reviewers- Can you ever forgive me? Life has been, in short...pure chaos. Again, so sorry!

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own beyblade. Don't own the song lyrics either... Come to think of it... I don't own anything! -sobs-

* * *

**-Ch. 8:Growing Tension-**

Tala rubbed his temples…. He wasn't sure how much longer he could take this.

Silence had seemingly swallowed the room whole the minute Tala had re-entered. Now here they were…. Waiting for the voice that dared to break it its confining bonds.

Tala sunk farther down into the sagging couch, stealing a glimpse of his crimson eyed brother.

The blood red pools met his. Tala could clearly see the swirling questions floating aimlessly in their depths.

He looked away. He wasn't supposed to answer those questions.

_/Pressure  
Pushing down on me  
Pressing down on you_

_No man ask for  
Under pressure  
That burns a building down  
Splits a family in two  
Puts people on streets/ _

The ever-blue gaze drifted towards the figure of the neko-jin. The cat like boy did not meet his gaze but instead his golden eyes were glued to his feet.

Tala knew he'd rather be anywhere else than here.

Besides the tiger sat Max, the equally blue eyes stared back in hazy uncertainty before flickering to his hands.

_Have I done something wrong…?_

And then there was Tyson. Tala reluctantly met his stormy gaze.

"What are you looking at?" came the barbed snarl.

Tala shrugged feeling very small, and worst of all, very out of place. He saw Kai glare at the dragon.

He wanted to tell Kai to stop, this wasn't his battle.

"Freak."

He winced. Tala knew that Tyson hadn't meant for him to hear it, but he had heard it all the same.

It stung his insides and clenched at his heart.

The word filtered through the twisting corridors of his mind.

'_Freak.'_

_Is that what I am…? _

_/That's okay  
It's the terror of knowing  
What this world is about  
Watching some good friends  
Scream "Let me out!"/ _

Tala closed his eyes, hands clenching and unclenching. He wished he still had his denim bag with him; it would be some comfort if he could just feel the familiar weight in his hands.

Rei cleared his throat "So, what do you want to do?" The tiger's voice was barley audible against the deafening silence.

Tala opened his eyes, had the question been directed towards him?

The wolf took a deep breath, _have I been holding my breath?_

"I don't care, whatever you want." Tala nearly winced at hearing his own voice, he hadn't meant for it to sound like_ that_.

_/Pray tomorrow takes me higher  
Pressure on people  
People on streets/ _

"I know!" a very exited Max proclaimed, his eyes shinning as if light bulbs had been screwed on behind them "We'll rent a movie! A horror movie! An' we'll have popcorn and sweets an'-"

"What do you think Tala? You are the guest." Tala turned slowly towards Kai, a small smile gathering at the corner of his lips. It felt good for someone to care about what he felt, what he wanted…

"That might be…Nice."

"Well you can count me out!" all eyes fixed on the standing Tyson.

The dragon stood, glaring stonily at the wolf.

"I. Am. Not, watching a movie, with…With that!" a stubby finger jutted out accusingly, jagged anger boomed clearly in his voice.

An indescribable light came to Tala's eyes. To Kai, it had always seemed that the icy blue pools had held whole galaxies locked within their depths. And now, he could almost see stars exploding in shattering light, seemingly just below the surface of the ever-blue gaze.

"Tyson…" Kai stood up slowly, prepared to rip the navy-haired blader into small, bloodied shreds.

_/Chippin' around  
Kick my brains 'round the floor  
These are the days  
It never rains but it pours/ _

"Why are you protecting him!" Tyson's hands balled into fists, face contorted in rage "He's the enemy!"

That was it, the line had been crossed. Kai moved like chain–lightening, a gloved fist slamming into Tyson's face with bone crunching force.

The dragon sat there on the floor, completely stunned. He reached a quivering hand up to his swollen eye. He felt as if the skin his face had been peeled off, yet, strangely enough, it didn't hurt.

He was simply too shocked that Kai would actually hit him. His saucer round eyes traveled warily upwards to meet his captains narrowed pools.

_/It's the terror of knowing  
What this world is about'  
Watching some good friends  
Scream "Let me out!"  
Pray tomorrow takes me higher/_

Tala was the first to act, long strides pulling him closer to the fallen Tyson. Gently he placed long fingered hands under the dragon's limp arms, and slowly, pulled him to his feet.

All Tyson could do was stare as the wolf offered him his hand, the very hand that had helped him up.

"Tyson, I'd like to start over."

_/Turned away from it all  
Like a blind man  
Sat on a fence but it don't work  
Keep coming up with love  
But it's so slashed and torn/_

Tyson looked towards Kai; the blue haired blader had stuffed his fist guiltily into his pocket.

He felt anger swell within him, his captain had turned against him, and now, here was his enemy, asking for peace.

"Mew." Tyson looked down only to be met with large innocent eyes. (A/N: You thought I forgot about Ushka, didn't you? ;D)

_/Insanity laughs under pressure we're cracking  
Can't we give ourselves one more chance?  
Why can't we give love that one more chance/ _

The small kitten padded, slowly and deliberately over to the tall red head, rubbing himself against wolf's leg.

"Mew."

Tyson looked up to meet the honest ever-blue gaze, the fiery eyebrows raised with anticipation.

Stormy eyes traveled downwards to the outstretched hand.

_/Why can't we give love/ _

The blue eyes closed, the hand withdrew. Hurt, the wolf turned, and began to walk towards the door.

"Tala, wait."

_/Cause love's such an old fashioned word  
And love dares you to care  
For the people on the edge of the night  
And love dares you to change our ways  
Of caring about ourselves/ _

The wolf turned on his heel, eyes full with hopeful light as they met the stormy gaze.

"I thought you wanted to watch a movie?" the dragon said, a quiet smile gathering at the corners of his lips as he extended his hand.

The wolf paused, shimmering eyes switching first to Kai, then to Tyson.

"That would be…nice." The wolf strode forward, giving the dragon's hand a small squeeze.

_/This is our last dance  
This is our last dance  
This is ourselves under pressure/_

Kai couldn't help but chuckle as Ushka bounded towards him, looking very pleased with himself.

"My face, it burns!" Tyson exclaimed, level of maturity draining back to its original level.

Rei sighed, relieved. He had been preparing for world war three "I'll go get you an icepack."

Max sprung upwards "And I'll go get the movie!" he practically squealed, bouncing off to some unknown location.

_/Under pressure/ _

"Mew." Kai looked down into the innocently round eyes. Running a hand through his silver bangs "I suppose I owe you an apology…" he said, turning towards Tyson.

"Damn right you do!" Tyson said, placing his hands on his hips, trying his best to squeeze a threatening look through his swollen eye.

Kai ground his teeth in mock anger "Don't push it…" Tala chuckled, eye's shinning with light humor "Or you'll what? Hit him again?"

Kai found he couldn't help but smile "I might." He said, glancing over to see a very indignant Tyson.

"Mew!" Ushka leapt forward as if to say, 'Don't forget about me!'

_/Under pressure/ _

Tala smiled, from this day on, things could only get better…. Or so he thought.

* * *

Wow, thank you so much for all your reviews! 

**RikaSkywalker-** Yay! You're back -celebrates- I'm glad you like it! I had alot of fun writting it! O.O Sugar high? That sounds like a health hazard...-backs away slowly- n.n lol! Whoo! Go Kai!

**CyborgRockStar-** I'm glad you poicked up on that, your interpretation is right on. Wow -blushes- thankyou so much! I'm glad you like my writting, there's no need to bow though! Well -looks thoughtful- maybe the bowing s not too bad...lol Thankyou so much, your review really made my day!

**The Great Hippo Thief-** I'm glad you reviewed n.n Glad you liked the story! "Mrs. Happy"? "Mr. Snuffles"? **Gaurding your soul? **Thanks -straps on helmet- Hope this works!

**sokkazukofan-** -sobs over keyboard- Why? Why?

Kai: -pokes authress with gun- Stop yer snivlin' an' get to work!

Me: O.O Okay, -shudders- no need to get violent...-nervous laughter-

Tala:-prods authress with pitchfork- No slacking!

Me: -looks thoughtful- Hmmm... lemme see -light bulb flashes above head- sokkazukofan, You have left me no choice! I must unleash upon you...Mrs. Happy (kindly donated by **The Great Hippo Thief**)

2 hours later

Tala: -growls- Nothings happening...

Me: -looks nervous- Wait for it...-sigh- well, sokkazukofan I s'pose, we're all still at your mercy... Glad you liked the chappie n.n

Kai: We're about to be eaten and that's all you can say? 'Glad youlike the chapter' ? Idiot!

Me: -sniffles- Their's no need to be insulting...

Well, that's all for now! Sorry if things are moving kinda slow, I'll try and update as often as I can! Things are going to heat up, soon so prepare for the unexpected! By the way, the song IU used for this chapter was originally by David Bowie, it's called "Under Pressure". Hope you liked the chappie!

c'ya!

-Wolfchilde-


	9. Blackouts and Confessions

Hey guys! Sorry for the wait. I did a little day dreaming and have come up with something very angsty for the next chapter! There will be a teaser at the end of the chapter.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE! There, that should cover it...

* * *

**-Chapter 9: Blackouts and Confessions-**

"_Charlie…Did you hear that..?"_

"_Yeah, yeah I did… What do you suppose it was?"_

"_I-I don't know."_

-flicker-

"_Shhh..._ _There it goes again!"_

-flicker, flicker-

"_Ch-Charlie!"_

"_Didn't I just tell you to shut- up?"_

"_But Charlie…" _

-flicker, flicker, flicker-

"_What is it woman!"_

"_Behind you!"_

"_Ahhhhhhh! Quick! Run Sue, run! You can still save yourself!"_

-flicker, flicker, flick---

"**Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!"**

"Tyson, shut-up!"

"I think the powers out…"

"No shit Sherlock."

"Okay, everyone take hands so no one gets lost."

"No way am I holding his hand. Who knows where it's been?"

"Hey!"

"Now we'll never know what happens to Charlie!"

"And yet **somehow **life goes on."

"Are you being sarcastic?"

"Possibly."

"It's r-really dark in here."

"I'll go get the flashlights."

"Finally! Someone who's thinking clearly."

"Ouch! That was my arm!"

"Sorry!"

_Thump!_

"W-what was that?"

"Ugh, I think just had a close encounter with a wall."

"Fantastic."

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!"

"**TYSON, SHUT-UP!" **

* * *

Tala sighed, it had been a long night. He blinked sleep from his eyes, taking in his surroundings. Tyson was sprawled across the couch, his mouth wide open, tongue lolling to the side. 

Max had rolled himself in to a fetal position, thumb securely lodged in his mouth, a slippered foot resting on his rising sides. Tala blinked, 'a slippered foot?'

He rose to his feet, wavering slightly. There was Rei, stretched out across the carpet, his foot resting on the turtle's side. His lips gathered in to a quite smile.

His ever-blue gaze wondered to the TV, it was clear that the power was back on, but the characters continued on in silence...Some one had put it on mute…

"Good morning."

Tala spun around, sleep swishing dizzily around his mind. Big mistake. Mentally kicking himself, Tala desperately tried to compose himself, his hand whipping from his side to grasp the couch.

"Tala?"

A deep ache settled in Tala's chest causing the redhead to fold forward, his breath coming out in short rasping gasps.

"Tala!"

"Kai, I'm fine."

The redhead could feel Kai next to him; he could feel the burn of the crimson pools as they took him in.

_He was weak, so weak…_

He pressed his hand down harder on his wounds; he could already feel the sticky substance gathering at his fingers. The doctors had said he could take off the bandages, they said he wouldn't have to worry about the bleeding…

"Tala what's going on?"

"I-I don't know what you mean…"

Strong hands took the redhead's thin shoulders, giving him a gentle shake.

"Tala please, what's wrong?"

Crimson eyes shone pleadingly into the frosty blue….He couldn't keep this up; he had learned long ago how hard it was to keep secrets from Kai.

**.:Flashback:.**

The redhead felt like smiling, like leaping. The night air swished around him playfully, stinging the ever-blue pools. But he didn't care, no, not tonight. Tonight he was _free._

His boots thudded onto the pavement, flinging piles of snow will-nilly.

Suddenly, he stopped, his body stiff.

"Hello?" there was silence, then the thick thud of boots. He remembered that sound. It was impossible though, he was supposed to be in jail…

"Why Tala, after all these years, I thought you'd remember me."

A cold sweat drizzled down his forehead, he knew that voice. The redhead moved like chain-lightening, sprinting down the disserted street.

_/And I know a place  
Where no one is likely to pass  
Oh, you don't care if it's late  
And you don't care if you're lost  
And oh, you look so tired  
(But tonight you presume too much)  
Too much, too much  
And if it's the last  
Thing I ever do  
I'M GONNA GET YOU/ _

Tala spun into an alley, his fears confirmed by the thud of boots behind him. He was afraid, _so afraid…_

To the redhead, it was the worst feeling in the world. To be afraid. It was a feeling he had felt all his life, a feeling that had controlled his life.

He could barely hear his own footsteps; all he could hear was the thunder behind him…and the thump of his own heart.

He skidded to a halt….The alley way closed off into a dead end.

"Oh shit, c'mon. I'm dreaming right, oh God tell me I'm dreaming." Sobs caught heavily in the redhead's throat.

A sinister chuckle sounded behind him and a heavy fist connected with his head. "No, Tala, this is no dream."

_/Crash into my arms  
I WANT YOU  
You don't agree -  
But you don't refuse  
I know you/_

Blow after blow… Tala could feel the sticky blood pool around him, bubbling from the gapping wounds.

There was a moment's pause, then there was a different kind of touch. A soft touch. Tala had always wanted to feel something other than the hits, the blows, the punches… But not like this, not like this.

"You always were a pretty boy."

_/Crash into my arms  
I WANT YOU  
You don't agree -  
But you don't refuse  
I know you/ _

"B-Boris, no, please no." the only answer to the redhead's plea was the deep, gruff laughter and the lust filled eyes.

_No…_

/_Crash into my arms  
I WANT YOU  
You don't agree -  
But you don't refuse  
I know you  
Oh ... / _

Sobs racked Tala's slender frame, Kai trying desperately to stop the shaking. He hated to see Tala this way. The redhead had always looked so tall, so proud to Kai, to see him like this… Huddled into a crumpled ball, tears washing over his heart shaped face….It was too much.

Kai rubbed the redheads back gently. _Oh Tala… What did they do to you?_

"Kai, K-Kai it hurt, it hurt so much…"

"Tala please, what happened?"

Sobs flooded Tala's throat, and he felt Kai grasped onto him more desperately than before. He had never wanted Kai to see him like this.

"He-He… Raped me, raped m-me!"

Kai held the shivering form closer; he could hear Tala's heart pounding against his.

"Oh Tala…"

"It hurt Kai, i-it hurt!"

Starless blue eyes shone pleadingly into the crimson, "It, s-still h-hurts."

"Oh Tala…" Boris had hurt him, he had hurt him badly. This was wrong, so wrong… Kai grit his teeth, sight blinded by anger. Boris would pay…

"I promise Tala, they'll never hurt you again…" he felt the redhead's form shake against his stronger frame, he could almost feel the pain in the core of Tala's heart.

"I promise."

* * *

Sorry, Ushka doesn't make an appearance in this chappie... There will be lots of "Ushka action" in the next! Promise... Cross my heart and hope to die! 

Ha! My email lives! Muahahaha!-ahem- Feel free to contact me!

**Phoenix from the Flames-2**-Glad you liked the chapter!Yup, Ushka is quite the cat, huh? Have no fear, Max's blond nogin ishead ache free!

**Demenior- **O.O STALK? -looks thoughtful- I've never had a stalker before...-grins widely- Awesome!Whoo! I've got a stalker! -grabs Kai- Hands off! He's mine! lol

**CyborgRockStar- **Thankyou so much for your review! Yis, I had good fun writting that chappie!

**RikaSkywalker- **Yup, Ty had it comin'!More sugar highs? Tsk, tsk, tsk...lol Actually, Tyson's really obnoxious all the time...

Tyson- Hey!

Me-Thank you so much for the review!

**sokkazukofan- **-types furiously- Gosh, and people wonder why I'm on edge now a days!

Kai- -rubs back side- There better be no more prodding!

Tala- Heheh... Y'know sokkazukofan,you really oughtstart prodding Kai more often... Except next time, you can borrow my pitchfork!

Kai- Hey!

Wolfchilde- Alright now, calm down guys...

**storm-of-insanity- **Wow! Thanks! I've never been added to a c2 before!-hugs- You have been one of my mots loyal reviewers! You read just all of my stuff! Thankyou!

* * *

**Well, here's that teaser I promised:**

_"I see you still have that old scarf." the slate haired man smiled, eyes cloudy with suppressed memory._

_"My father gave it to me." Kai hissed, who did this stranger think he was?_

_The honest smile faltered, the splendidly expressive eyes taking on a hurt light. "You don't remember me?" the voice was spread thick with pain... the pain of someone who's been forgotten. Kai knew that pain, he knew it all too well._

_Kai stared into the other man's crimson pools, so like his own. "Who are you?"_

_"Kai." a warm hand was placed on his shoulder, "Kai, I'm your father." _

* * *

Heheh! I'm so evil! Stay tuned for the next chapter! 

c'ya!

-Wolfchilde-


	10. The Master of Lies and a Stranger's Face

**PLEASE READ**

Please don't hit me! I have a good reason, I promise! My life has been VERY stressful of late. Very. And me being as smart as I am thought it would be a good idea to take care of my student learning hour project. I've been tutoring elementary school students and MY GOSH THEY ARE SO CUTE! -ahem- But any way, I find it very rewarding to see the look on their faces when they finnally understand how to do something. I have been writting this chapter under the cover of darkness for like...A month...Sentence by sentence -twitches- Alright, so I'm exagerrating about the sentences bit but...It took me awhile to do between tests, homework, and those incredibly cute children, here it is.

Thank you all for being so patient with me and for all your beautiful reviews. Sometimes, when I have a really hard day, I'll read them over and they make me so happy! So...Thanks! Happy holidays, this is my gift to you.

**disclaimer**: I don't own a thing.

**ps**: Read the little paragraph under the chappie when you are done, it may help to clear up a little confusion from the last chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 10- The Master of Lies and an Encounter witha Stranger**

It's been three days since I've told Kai about my 'incident'….And there hasn't been a moment since where I've felt like Kai wasn't hovering over me.

I wish…I wish I had been able to keep myself together. I should have clamped my mouth shut and never uttered a word of the whole situation…I hate lying to him, to everyone, but I've grown so good at it over the years.

Sometimes it's my only defense, and if I want, during those times when it hurts more than ever, I can even convince myself that everything's fine… Almost anyway.

But almost isn't enough…

To block out the truth with these wavering lies…It's not enough to hide behind…And the truth always shines through in the end, all the clearer and more painful than the beginning promised.

I hate it.

And Kai will just look at me with those eyes of his, those honest, true eyes… And I find my own pair of blues can't meet his gaze, for fear of becoming transparent, with all that I've locked away in full view.

"_Are you all right?" _

He'll ask, and I suddenly become a masterful actor, hiding behind his part in a script…And I'll answer with that usual lie…That lie that works every time. I'll slip on my best smile, molding into character.

"_You worry too much."_

"_Stop fussing!"_

"_Kai, honestly, I'm fine." _

Inside I'm screaming, trapped inside the confines of my expected character when all I really want…Is a chance at playing the only roll my soul is fit to play...Myself.

But then he'll turn away, oblivious, content for the moment, but always he'll always ask me again, and for that I thank him.

Because, even if it's not meant that way, that _"Are you okay?"_ serves as beautiful reminder, that I'm cared for, that someone will miss me when I'm gone, and… sometimes, that's the only thing that pulls me back from staring over the edge…The only thing that sets me back on solid ground.

I rub my temples, I've being trying so hard of late to be happy, and the Bladebreakers –even Tyson- have been nice to me…Yet it's still not enough.

I long to see the faces of my teammates…Ian, Bryan and Spencer, I miss them more than I could imagine possible.

They've just always been there, and suddenly, when I wake up and I'm not greeted by the sound of Ian and Bryan's quarrelling or Spencer shifting through his stacks of books, I feel a great sadness weighed upon me.

Perhaps the separation would be more easily endured if I was able to call them, but 'to be safe' I'm not allowed to risk it.

I reach into my pocket and produce the ruddy brown packaging, which held such wondrous memories. (a/n: remember the gift that Ian, Bryan, and Spencer gave him? Well, this is it.) Carefully sliding my fingers under the taped edges, I opened the gift for the third time that day.

I find I can't help but smile as I sift through the photographs, and I can't help but wonder what life would be like now if it had remained the same as the innocent scenes captured between the picture frames.

I sift through the pack and find my favorite photo, my favorite memory.

In the picture I'm years younger, just a wisp of a boy with thin shoulders and a face that looked like it should have been rounder than it was. I'm standing on a stool, looking over a bowl containing a suspicious blend that resembled something akin to cake batter.

Next to me is Spencer, lips pursed, nose wrinkled, giving me one of those "I knew this was a bad idea" looks.

Then there's Ian, a mucky smock slumping off his small, stout frame as he runs around the perimeter of the kitchen, holding a bag of flour above his head.

The white powder is sifting about everywhere coating everyone and everything with a powdery white. The only thing that remained bright and clear were the eyes of the small children crowded around in the small kitchen.

A smaller version of Bryan was hot on Ian's heels had an especially thick layer of flour coating him, making the already pale boy look like some vengeful ghost.

And I can't help but smile as I look at the expression of maddened rage on the lilac haired child's face…He hasn't changed at all.

Life had been good at the orphanage…Until Biovolt had offered to include it in their 'special' program…

I'm thrown from my reverie as Ushka jumps on me, his small body curled into my lap. I pet him gently, loving the feel of the soft fur beneath my finger pads.

"Mew?"

I look down at the small grey bundle tucked into my lap, and the little creature looks up at me, those big orbs of his impossibly full with innocence.

"Kai'll be back soon." I say, and a small paw presses against my shirt.

"Mew." Comes the insistent response.

Its incredible how attached this little kitten is to Kai, after all he and the others have only been gone…What? Just about fifteen minutes, but to look at Ushka, you'd think he was never coming home.

What's the reason for Kai's departure you ask? Well, sometime around the afternoon, Tyson had come up with another one of his genius ideas.

**Flashback**

The stormy eyes widened, and then they were filled with sparkling glee, the already round face smiling around the handful of chips that had been stuffed into the mouth only seconds before.

"Mff, goef, da shmet shmarf!" came the predicted outburst of idiotic bliss, fragments of half chewed Pringles spewing everywhere.

"Tyson, goddamn it!" screamed Ray who had uncharacteristically lost his cool "You've got drool all over my shirt!" Ray looked disgusted beyond belief, nose wrinkled in disdain, eyes almost tearful with the loss of his once clean shirt.

Kai pinched the bridge of his nose and, taking a deep breath, addressed the dragon who was apologetically swallowing his load of chips. "What, is it this time Tyson?"

"I can't believe you didn't hear me the first time!" Kai shot the dragoon blader a murderous glance.

"Uhhh… Well I think it might be a good idea to go to Pet Smart. You know, for Ushka…"

**End Flashback**

It only took around half an hour for Tyson's insistent wining to drive us all clinically insane and make this whole 'going to Pet Smart' thing sound like a good idea… then of course another ten minutes to untangle Ushka from Kai's pant leg when the kitten realized he hadn't been invited to join them…and another five minutes to convince Kai that it was alright to let me stay with the distraught kitten.

So here I am.

Waiting for them to get back.

And then once more, I'll have to slip on my best smile, I'll have to make myself look how I want them to see me, and it must -it will - be done perfectly.

Every move calculated to perfection, every sentence executed precisely at the right time… because lying is an art, my friends, and I…I have mastered it.

"_Everything's alright." …a confident grin is all it takes …_

* * *

-With theBladebreakers- 

Three. Hours.

Three hours of pulling Tyson away from dog treat samples because, even if the packaging says it was made with real beef doesn't mean that people can actually eat them… and live.

Three hours of Max trying to buy Ushka pet clothing because _"Every cat has to look his best! I mean, don't you think he'd look cute with a bib?" _

It had been three hours, but to Kai it had felt like an age.

By the time they left the shop, the sun had given way to stormy clouds that hovered about low and cumbersome.

Kai shifted his hefty bag; the plastic handles had begun to imprint themselves against the pale flesh of his fingers.

He found he couldn't help but wonder if Tala was alright. He couldn't quite explain it but, he was almost certain that his friend's rape had done more damage than Tala was letting on.

The way the blue eyes dimmed…

The way the redhead moved…

The way he'd fall quiet in the middle of a conversation…

The long, slender fingers tapping against the table…

"_Kai, honestly I'm fine!"_

_His smile….. _Kai knew when he was being lied to.

"Oh c'mon Rei! If cats can eat it, why can't people?"

Rei looked back at Tyson, "My god, you're stupider than I thought."

"Hey!"

"Tyson, it just doesn't work that way!" came Max's voice as the blond balanced his load precariously on his hip, searching in vain for Ushka's new set of clothes (a/n Poor little kitten!).

"Max, I can't believe it! I thought you were on my side!" Tyson said indignantly, head hanging low, but it wasn't until his stomach growled that he became truly distressed.

"Betrayed by my best friend, Maxie, how could you!" Tyson sobbed on to Kai's shoulder.

Kai shrugged him off, glaring murderously at the navy haired teen "Don't. Touch. Me."

Tyson sniffed, looking rather offended, and within minutes his 'wounded pride' under went a miraculous discovery as one of the cans of cat food rolled from Rei's bag.

"Tyson, don't you dare!'

"What, I'm just picking it up for you!" a sly grin spread unbearably thick across his round face, stormy eyes switching back and forth as he snatched up the can.

"Mine, all mine! I'll never be hungry again!" Tyson giggled hysterically, as the his team mates gazed at him, stunned into a slack –jawed silence, except –that is- for Kai who's eyes were creased with worry.

"I'd say Tyson has reached what the rest of the world calls: rock bottom." Kai said, shaking his head with shame.

After Kai's comment, the stunned silence which had settled after Tyson's "Gollum moment" (as it would later be referred to) faded quickly, leaving Rei feeling very annoyed.

"Tyson, c'mon, this is stupid, even for you! There's plenty of food at home, there's no need to settle for cat food!"

"But, I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo hungry!"

"Give it to Rei Tyson." Kai said, looking as dangerous as his worried mind would allow.

"No."

Kai took a deep breath, "It's going to rain Tyson. Do you want to be caught in the rain? No? Well then I suggest you move your fat ass and forget about the damn cat food."

Tyson sniffled, head bowed as he thought about the empty hollow in his stomach, yet, his good sense returned.

"Alright i-if you really want me to starve…" Tyson said as he slowly unwrapped his fingers from the round metal.

"Yes Tyson, we **really **want you to starve!" Rei replied, impatient. "Just give me the can!"

With another dejected sniff, Tyson opened his fingers completely so that the can lay flat on his palm.

"A-alright1 Take it!" just then, whether by fait or chance, a passing stranger knocked the Rei's bag from the Chinese blader's tired hands, cat food and pet toys spilling everywhere.

"Oh gosh! I'm sorry! Here let me help." The man stooped down, revealing two-toned hair, the bangs where a silvery blue while the back was a dark navy color.

The slate bangs slanted wildly the man's eyes, the wind ruffling the wiry strands of hair.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I'm so clumsy I- Oh never mind I'll probably say something stupid...I have a bad habit of that." The man half laughed, tilting his face up so he could meet the neko-jin's eyes, who had stooped down next to him.

Rei found he couldn't help but gasp.

The face that greeted his gaze was…. Eerily….-Yes, that was the word-… familiar to someone he knew.

A big, almost goofy, smile shone up at him and the dark brown –nearly crimson eyes- were surrounded by feathery smile-creases as the stranger beamed at Rei.

Strong, straight silver eyebrows arched apologetically over the remarkable eyes as the man gathered up the rest of the cans and squeaky toys.

Kai –who had been on the opposite side of the whole ordeal- now moved closer to Rei, confused by an awkward bubbling tension that rushed through him.

One glance was all it took, Kai sucked in a sharp breath, eyes wide with disbelief and briskly walked away...He had seen enough.

"Hey Kai, where're you going buddy?"

Kai ignored Tyson's call but the stranger did not. The man's head lifted sharply, silvery bangs dancing around the saucer wide eyes.

"Oh my god, K-kai?"

_After all these years…_

The man was standing now, looking rather teary eyed and desperate.

"Kai, please!"

_After all these years of searching…_

The stranger's breath came in short desperate puffs, chest contracting painfully with memories.

_Of being let down,_

_Of guilty tears…_

"KAI! KAI PLEASE DON'T WALK AWAY!" The man was yelling now, screaming, but not out of anger…Instead the man was _afraid._

_And I know it's you,_

_And I won't let you go…_

"Kai, I don't want to lose again…"

And this time, Kai stopped, wheeling around to walk back towards the slate haired man facing him with anger and hurt and…That same fear that the stranger's eyes had held.

"Lose me? You don't want to LOSE ME?" Kai's voice gained momentum, the crimson eyes flashing "Well let me tell you something, Nicolas, you lost me years ago when you broke my mother's heart!"

Such an acute, sharp pain shown through Nicolas Hiwatari's eyes, that it was heart breaking to watch.

Everyone else faded into the background…And all that mattered… _All that had ever mattered_… was standing in front of him.

"Kai I…I'm sorry… I was…"

"Sorry! Sorry would have worked ten years ago, but not now! Not when Alexei is dead!"

The man's eyes widen, tears leaking from under the heavy lashes. "A-Alexei is-"

Kai's face twisted in disgust.

"Oh, that's right, you didn't know, did you?" And despite the harsh words, despite the flashing eyes, all the pain that had built up over the years shown through clear as day.

"So tell me 'dad', what were you doing out there in this big, wide, world, that was more important than missing your own son's funeral?"

"I-I…Kai please… I-I want to make things better…I want to take care of you…T-this time things will be different… P-please-"

The silver brows rose, and Kai's voice spiraled out cold and venomous "Don't you want to know how he died, dad? Or does it even matter...?"

"Oh god, K-Kai..."

"He went looking for you… It was so cold outside…The roads were slippery… And the driver never saw Alexei until my brother was stuck to his wind shield."

The older Hiwatari was sobbing now, one arm wrapped around his midriff as if in pain, the other raised to shield his eyes.

"I never wanted this-"

"The doctors worked on him for three days…"

"Kai-"

"Until finally-"

"I-"

"His heart stopped beating…Mom was in hysterics-"

"Kai please…"

"She couldn't accept he was gone…"

"I was so afraid…T-that I couldn't support..."

"You're a murderer!"

"...The ones that I loved…"

"He went looking for you! You killed him! Alexei is dead because of you!"

"Oh G-god! I-, How can I m-make y-y-you understand…" the older male was sobbing now, big fat tears rolled down his face, making the hardship the man had seen over the years visible to the world in dark creases.

"_Understand_?" Kai was so angry… There was an awkward silence, and for a moment it seemed as if Kai was done…_Kai was far from done. _

"I…" he started, his voice low and angry and hurt "I have been trying to understand for as long as I can remember (a/n: this ties in well with the second chapter.) why things happened."

The older Hiwatari looked up at his son.

"Why you left."

_It wasn't fair…_

"Why Alexei died."

_It hurt so much…_

"Why mom left me to rot in that god damned abbey!"

_I don't understand…_

"But you know what hurts the most…Dad…?"

_How could you know…_

"Do you know what keeps me awake at night, when all else lies asleep?"

_I can't stand it any longer…_

"….When every light had been dimmed and I was left to the dark?"

_But I'm so used to the dark…_

"Do you know what I still c-can't…Understand… Dad?"

Nicholas Hiwatari lifted his eyes to meet his son's, he could see hurt, and pain, and anger, he could see all the suffering this young man had endured over the years…

Yet, he could see the desperation of a child, the hope, the fear of rejection, the need to feel wanted….All directed towards him, as if he were a life line, that had been worn to a single thread over the passing of years…And the fading of hope.

"I still can't understand… After all that you've done, a-after all those years of hoping you might find me…And then the bitter anger when you never came…And I-I still don't understand…How I-I c-c-can still love you."

All Kai's hopes of being able to stay under control, all his defenses, all the ropes and ties and chains which had kept the mask secure to his face….Where broken within that instant.

A tidal wave of grief and pain struck him like a brick wall. Tears gushed from his eyes, his heart throbbing, his chest constricted….And then Kai did as he had always done….

He ran.

From his problems, from his feelings, from his friends…From his dad.

And as Nicholas watched his son go, too stunned to follow, he became aware of the wet streams that had soaked through his clothes and numbed the warmth in his heart.

It was raining.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'm sorry to say that I won't be able to respond to reviews (my homework is calling) but, perhaps I can clear up some of the confusion about the last chappie.

Bassically, Tala is tracked down and raped by Boris. This is why he is sent to live with the bladebreakers, Mr. Dickinson believes he'll be safer in Japan...But a change of address never stopped Boris before...-evil grin-

I'll try to updat as soon as possible, until then,

c'ya,

-Wolfchilde-


End file.
